The Park: Heath, Darius, Stark and Damien
by kardashtwilight
Summary: MAINLY STARK AND HEATH. - Heath Darius Stark and Damien are all getting it on in the park near Starbucks. Man on Man and RATED M. Hope you like it and there is no dialogue :)


**I have chosen not to use dialogue in my fanfic story so I'm sorry if that annoys any of you but I just wanted to try one without dialogue / conversation.**

HON – Heath&Stark – sexual content – boyXboy

I laid there in Zoey's arms. Knowing that Heath would be waiting at the abandoned park around the corner from Starbucks. I told her not to meet him...that he wasn't important.

I slowly pulled myself from Zoey's embrace and pulled on my jeans over my white CK boxers. I put on a shirt...even though it was warm out for a dark november night. The curtain that we used as a door swished shut behind me, as I walked through the tunnels – towards the exit.

As I turned the corner onto the same street as Starbucks, I saw Heath leaving the park, tears falling from his eyes. He turned and saw me...surprise flashed across his face. He waved me over to him and walked back into the park. I followed. As I passed starbucks I looked in to the empty café beyond the glass barrier.

I walked through the metal gates of the black, silent and empty park – sliding the bolt across behind me. As I approached the bench that heath sat on, he shot me a confused look. We still both said noting. I sat right beside him, our thighs touching. He looked up at me, wondering why I had sat so close, but as he opened his moth to question me I forced my tongue into his mouth. At first he resisted, trying to push me away. But as a few seconds passed he melted into the kiss...and began kissing me back. Our tongues interlocked and twirled for a few minutes while our hands were busy. He was tugging at the button of my jeans as I was pulling the strings that held on his thin shorts.

I stood, helping him with his difficult task. We stopped kissing as he moulded his lips around the rock solid bulge that had formed in my tight-black boxers. I loosened the strings on his shorts when he stood and pulled them off...placing them with my jeans and our trainers on the bench. His bulge was huge, bending round in his tight red boxers showing some of the curly blonde hair above the waistband. Now I knew why zoey stayed with him for so long.

I went fist...kneeling on the floor. I wasn't going to mess around and play with the boxers. I tugged the waist band, pulling them off fully. His thick and long dick smacked the side of my face before he pushed it through my lips into my mouth. I nibbled up and down the shaft; while playing with the hair at the base of his dick. My mouth retracted and I let the dick pop out of my mouth as I moved to the low-hanging balls. I took them both in my mouth and rolled them between my tongue.

After a minute I went back to his dick – which he had been jerking whilst I was sucking on his balls. He was close so I sucked harder and harder, allowing him to thrust his big dick into the back of my throat. He moaned as his huge load leaked down my throat.

Instead of sucking my dick he bent over on the bench; ready. I spat on his hole, some of his cum on his ass as I started to finger his puckered hole. As soon as I retracted my finger I pushed in my hard member...the whole 9 inches filling his ass. I pounded his ass over and over...his moaning filled the air – but nobody heard. Before I cummed he pulled himself off of my cock and slammed it down his throat. Feeling my dick pulse he pulled it out of his mouth and positioned it a few inches away from his face. A few seconds after he repositioned my rock hard member I sprayed my cum all over his face. Thick white cum covered every inch of his face. He began to lick away but used his shorts to rub off the rest. I laid back on the bench, still naked, waiting for him to come and hug me. He did but not how I expected. He came over, pushed his dick into my hole and laid on top of me, embracing me in his sweaty arms. And we laid there like that, him still inside me – then my phone rang. I didn't pull off of his dick. I just stayed there while I answered the phone. It was zoey. We spoke for a few minutes about where I'd gone and why I hadn't told her I'd gone. After I hung up, Heath placed his hand on my mouth and started to pound his dick into my ass. As he thrusted harder and deeper the more I enjoyed it. A moan escaped my lips...which were clamped shut beneath his palm.

I thought I heard the gate squeak open, but I thought nothing of it. So I just stared into Heath's eyes. He stopped thrusting into me as a shirtless Darius stood beside us...eyes wide open. We all knew Darius jogged when everyone slept, and that he likes to run shirtless...because you sweat less; but he seemed to be sweating quite a bit. Before any of us could speak mine and Heath's eyes caught on the growing bulge that formed in his loose sweat pants. He apologised and tried to cover it with his hand. He looked around, he looked anxious. He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. Revealing the fine curly hair in his armpit. The sweat made his abs look like plastic. Heath grabbed the waistband of Darius' sweats and pulled them to the floor. Darius was wearing tight speedos underneath. I remembered this was because he goes swimming straight after his morning run. The bulge that had formed it the way-too-tight and way-too-small speedos was unbelievable. It was huge; even bigger than mine and Heaths! The bulge was so big that the speedos were being stretched away from his hairy, muscular thighs. In a flash; Heath removed them too and started to nibble at the foreskin that covered the head; lapping up the pre-cum. I kneeled and began sucking on his low-hanging hairy balls, while Heath sucked on Darius' huge cock. Darius began to pound his huge manhood down Heaths throat, Heath didn't even gag – he had clearly knew what he was doing. Darius used one arm and pulled me around, onto the bench. Penetrating my hole with his tongue. Spitting into my hole. He pushed his dick deep into my ass. As he was pounding my hole Heath began sucking on my balls.

**EXTRA POINT OF VIEW: Damien **

Damien had been walking for what seemed like miles; even though he was only outside starbucks...so not far from school. He put on his _Louis Vuitton_ sun glasses as the slightest bit of sun began to rise. He heard something coming from the empty park. He quickened his pace as he walked down the street to the park gate. He peered around the corner, taking off his glasses and placing them in his pocket. He saw the faint silhouette of a man. The athletic build drew Damien closer. As he slowly approached he saw that the guy was naked...and that he seemed to look a bit like Darius. He had been watching Darius shower after his swim at night...he had the most amazing ass.

Damien got so close that he was right behind a bush that was the bench. He could see straight over the bush. What he saw shocked him, but his dick begged to be let out of their boxers. Stark was laying back down on the bench while Darius was thrusting into him! Damien hadn't noticed at first but Heath had his head tilted underneath Stark's legs so that he could play with Stark's balls in his mouth. Damien's mouth watered at the scene that he was witnessing.

Damien had been there for about two minutes when Darius looked round. He locked eyes with Darius who was still thrusting into Stark. A moan escaped Darius' mouth as he cummed all over Stark's ass hole and Heath's face. Darius beckoned for Damien to come over, so he did.

When Stark saw what was happening his face lit up.

Damien and Darius both pushed their cocks deep into Stark's ass...stretching it as wide as they could. Heath begged to join...begged to fuck Stark again. So they allowed him to. Darius and Heath both fucked Stark's ass while Damien began to kiss Stark passionately.

**STARKS POINT OF VIEW**

I woke up in my bed, next to zoey...it was still sunny outside. My ass was still saw from earlier. I was thinking that Damien and Darius were still having sex in the park, cause it was Sunday and the park was probably closed. Heath had gone home and the sun began to hurt my eyes. I was zoey beside me, naked. I didn't feel the attraction that I did before. A face peered around the curtain, it was Darius. He was completely naked, his dick swung down to his knees. He simply winked and then closed the curtain. I jumped off of the beg and crept after him. He wasn't in the corridor. I walked up and I was pulled into an empty dead ended tunnel that curved around. It was pitch black. Darius showed me his face as he began to kiss me in the hidden turn-off of the pitch black tunnel.

I felt his cock harden as it brushed on my leg. I pulled off my tight boxers and pulled them up his huge thighs. They were extremely tight on him...nearly tearing apart. He thanked me and then jogged back into his room. I walked back to mine and zoeys room. Naked. My junk hanging free.

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF NIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU DIDNT LIKE IT AND ARE GOING TO POST A STUPID COMMENT DONT? BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS PLEASE POST THEM BELOW **

**also i'm really sorry for any incorrect spellings;)**


End file.
